barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Let's Make Music / Let's Go to the Fire House (Standard Version)
2006 and 2007 in 2015 Opening Previews * Universal Pictures Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 72 * Part 1: Barney's Let's Make Music Intro * Part 2: BLMM - Chapter 1 * Part 3: Trying on Dreams (2006 Version) * Part 4: BLMM - Chapter 2 * Part 5: I Just Can't Wait (2006 Version) * Part 6: BLMM - Chapter 3 * Part 7: I Hear Music Everywhere (2006 Version) * Part 8: BLMM - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Imagine a Place (2006 Version) * Part 10: BLMM - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Adventuring at the Fair (2006 Version) * Part 12: BLMM - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Mary Had a Little Lamb (2006 Remix Version) * Part 14: BLMM - Chapter 7 * Part 15: Trying Something New (2006 Version) * Part 16: BLMM - Chapter 8 * Part 17: Hey Look at Me I Can Fly (2006 Version) * Part 18: BLMM - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Mr Knickerbocker (2006 Version) * Part 20: BLMM - Chapter 10 * Part 21: How Does This Thing Work (2006 Version) * Part 22: BLMM - Chapter 11 * Part 23: The Elephant Song (2006 Version) * Part 24: BLMM - Chapter 12 * Part 25: You Can Make Music with Anything (2006 Version) * Part 26: BLMM - Chapter 13 * Part 27: Why Can I (2006 Version) * Part 28: BLMM - Chapter 14 * Part 29: Laugh with Me (2006 Version) * Part 30: BLMM - Chapter 15 * Part 31: Trying in Dreams (Reprise, 2006 Version) * Part 32: BLMM - Chapter 16 * Part 33: Adventuring at the Fair (Reprise, 2006 Version) * Part 34: BLMM - Chapter 17 * Part 35: I Love You (2006 Version) * Part 36: BLMM - Chapter 18 * Part 37: Barney's Let's Make Music Credits * Part 38: Barney's Let's Go to the Firehouse Intro and Let's Go (2007 Version) * Part 39: LGTTFH - Chapter 1 * Part 40: When I Grow Up (2007 Version) * Part 41: LGTTFH - Chapter 2 * Part 42: The Idea Song (2007 Version) * Part 43: LGTTFH - Chapter 3 * Part 44: Best of Friends (2007 Version) * Part 45: LGTTFH - Chapter 4 * Part 46: Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does (2007 Version) * Part 47: LGTTFH - Chapter 5 * Part 48: People Helping Other People (2007 Version) * Part 49: LGTTFH - Chapter 6 * Part 50: Here Comes the Firetruck (2007 Version) * Part 51: LGTTFH - Chapter 7 * Part 52: Living in the Fire House (2007 Version) * Part 53: LGTTFH - Chapter 8 * Part 54: Everybody Needs a Nap (2007 Version) * Part 55: LGTTFH - Chapter 9 * Part 56: When I'm a Firefighter (2007 Version) * Part 57: LGTTFH - Chapter 10 * Part 58: Thinkety Think (2007 Version) * Part 59: LGTTFH - Chapter 11 * Part 60: Clean Up (2007 Version) * Part 61: LGTTFH - Chapter 12 * Part 62: Exercise is Good for You (2007 Version) * Part 63: LGTTFH - Chapter 13 * Part 64: The Fire Safety Medley (2007 Version) * Part 65: LGTTFH - Chapter 14 * Part 66: Hurry Hurry Put the Suit On (2007 Version) * Part 67: LGTTFH - Chapter 15 * Part 68: Hero (2007 Version) * Part 69: LGTTFH - Chapter 16 * Part 70: I Love You (2007 Version) * Part 71: LGTTFH - Chapter 17 * Part 72 and Final Part: Let's Go to the Fire House Credits Coming Soon on YouTube Coming!!!! Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) Episodes * Let's Make Music! (2006) * Let's Go to the Firehouse!